1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to carpentry tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved carpentry stud alignment tool wherein the same is arranged for the securement and subsequent twisting of carpentry studs for their use in a building scenario.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpentry tools of various types are utilized in the prior art and such is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,225; 4,955,142; 4,850,114; and 3,735,497.
The prior art has heretofore, however, failed to provide for a tool structure of the type as indicated by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to permit the securement and twisting of carpentry studs in a manually manipulated manner and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.